Jack Etheridge
The happily married man to Tracy Etheridge and father of Candice Etheridge and Jack Etheridge Jr. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, this guy who is known to many to have very low intelligence began dating the intelligent sweet kindhearted Tracy Etheridge before they were 6. These childhood friends grew up together but when they were eighteen they managed to break up much to the town's shock. Tracy went to University in Cambridge while Jack stayed in Grasmere Valley working at the gas station with Judo. As he did he ended up having a brief relationship with Pam Armani but this did not work out. When Tracy had finished uni she comes back and ends up working in the post office. Jack and Tracy rekindle their relationship and end up getting married much to the town's delight. The two end up having two children Candice Etheridge and Jack Etheridge Jr. Jack is well liked in the town as he is most of the time happy, faithful and loving to his wife and is a good friend to the likes of Jason Phoenix and Terrance De Maieo. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Jason has just been awarded an honorary medal for bravery during his tour as a soldier in Iraq. Jack went along with him to the ceremony as he is just as proud of his friend. However as they return Jason's house is occupied by pacifists with his ex-girlfriend Gypsie from Pakipse leading the charge. Jason stays over at Jack's house while they think of an idea to get the protesters to move out of Jason's home. Due to the lack of intelligence this takes a considerable time but they eventually have a plan involving the vet Birdie giving them rats to invest the house.This runs away all the protesters but they have now new occupants to try and get rid off; the rats! Volume 2 Jack is working at the gas station when John Strawberry car is broken down along with Carry Parker. John is supposed to be going to space but in actual facts he has skipped out on the mission to use it as a cover to marry Carry Parker and get away from Louisa Parry who is desperately in love with John. Jack along with those in the gas station are among those who have more proof that John was not really going to space at all. Volume 4 He is among those as a jury in the fictional case that Jack Strawberry has to win in order to become a lawyer. It is the case of whether Marge stole cookies from the James Dontos's cookie jar. Volume 18 Jack and Will are working together at the gas station which has recently been done up due to Mariath Le Briosse £62 Million donation to the town for improvements, when Josie Buxum marches to see Will who is her ex. Jack is pushed to the floor by Josie and can't believe Will used to date her. He is more shocked however when she reveals she is getting married due to her large size and rude manner and he faints. While out of it Josie demands Will to organise, and for him and the town to pay for her entire wedding which is to take place in the town. Will tries to say no but due to Josie being such a force to be reckoned with he agrees. Jack is in disbelief when he finds out Will agreed and more so when he is off to sort things out now as she is already texting him as soon as they left to get a move on. When Mark Herman tries to get his birthday party sorted it is the same day as the wedding and Jack is among those affected by this and would not be able to come to the party. Jack ends up being part of the plan to ultimately ruin Josie's big day especially after what she did to his good friend Will. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #5-7, 11 The Affair #6 Tale of Isaac Jack is present at the fighting match between Isaac and Chris Marquis after Isaac found out that Chris unbeknownst to him was having an affair with Tessa Crab. Isaac loses after trying to kick at Chris, nearly hitting Daisy and her chucking him out of the arena. #19-21, 25-26 World Cup #25 Tale of Ronny Badeo Jack is also good friends with Granny About to Die as he is seen round her house frequently mainly to watch the World Cup in 2014 happening in Brazil. He is watching the game that Brazil dramatically lost with Granny About to Die saying they did worse than England had done. #26 Tale of Debby Laddy He is also present at Granny About To Die's house when Ronny Badeo, Gawdy, Jeddie's Biggest Fan, Mildred, Philip, Debby Laddy and Randy Temple who had fallen out of the plane that was about to crash land return from the Brazil World Cup miraculously in Granny About to Die's house. She thinks the Germans are invading the country as a result. #106 I WANT A STATUTE #106 Tale of Isabelle Romford Jack is at the hospital waiting room when Isabelle Romford announces to the world she wants a statue after her. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 1 Driving Through Town Nanny Prescot talks about how Jack isn't too bright to Peter Rupert when talking about him and his wife after seeing Tracy during their tour around the town.